You Were Never Him
by Sweet Cherry Sakura
Summary: This is when Sakura disapears from the villiage with Itachi before Sasuke left for Orochimaru.Two years later they meet again only Sakura is part of the Akaustki and Itachi kills his brother or does he?Sakura doesn't know how to react.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this story is about Sakura,Sasuke,and Itachi.Iatchi and Sakura meet eachother after Sakura was givenan invitation to the sound.Can she gind peace with Sasuke or will she stay with Itachi?

**You Were Never Him**

**Chapter 1**

****

12 year old Sakura was running in the rain to find him,if only she could see him once before he leaves.Trying to persuade him might be the worst thing to do,but at least she would see him before he left.Itachi promised her that she would be able to see him again before Orochimaru would take his body.

"Itachi that fool."she kept running as she finally came to her destination.

He had a small smirk on his face as he stood there across from her, his hair in the way of his eyes.

"Sasuke you know why I'm here so why not stay!"she stepped forward.

He stood there finally he looked up with his smirk gone and his eyes shown."Prove to me why you would want me to stay."

Sakura gaped at this,why would she really want him to stay?She can't prove to him yet,she has to make a desicion.

She looked forward,"..Because without you I would be nothing..."she whispered.She didn't know what he would say,but it didn't matter.

"Sakura you mean nothing to me."his words shattered her mind as she belowed back slightly.

His face showed no sign on and he started walking again,until he heard a small noise,he stopped.

He sensed his presence,he gritted his teeth at this.Then as he turned around he could here someone behind Sakura.

"Sasuke. . .foolish brother when will you learn that you haven't lost everything."Itachi was holding Sakura bridal style as she had her face in his chest.

Sakura cried as her tears cascaded down her face slowly,she whispered slowly to him,"...I hate you sasuke...I'll show what revenge can do to you.."she looked at him withcold eyes.

This wasn't making any sense to him why would Sakura do this.Finally she finished"...Goodbye.. nowItachi.."she looked up at him.

He quietly nodded and then disappeared.Sasuke looked at the spot where his older brother had stood.

"..Itachi..."then hewalked through the streets until he finally got to the gates.

"...I will get my revenge . .."he finally disapeared.

* * *

Itachi had taken Sakura to a tree in the midst of where the gate entrance was so that she could watch before Sasuke left.

Small tears slowly made their way to her chin as she watched him leave,she cried over anger.Her mind was blank and all she wanted was to kill him.

Itachi watched as she sat there on the tree side thinking of what she might do when she see's him the next time.

Soon Sakura would be older and her love would be completely gone for Sasuke and she would be his.

He wached as she slowly got up and looked up at him with such anger.

"Don't be mad at me for what he did."he slowly watched as she made her way in front of him.

She smiled sadly," . ..Itachi.."she slowly rapped her arms around his back.

His Sharingan swirlled along his eyes,he waited to see what she was trying to accomplaish from hugging him.

She waited a moment and then looked at him"..Train me and when I'm older you and me will.."she whispered the rest in his ear.

"..You must forget him first.."she slowly forgot her sad smile and now it was a frown,"...I'll never forget him..that is why I want you to kill him...for me."

He said nothing as he disapeared with her still holding on to him.

* * *


	2. Forget and Forgive

**Chapter2-Forget and Forgive**

_Dame where the hell did he go?'_she felt a thud as she hit the ground.

_'He's there!'_the ckakra behind her flickered as it moved closer up,her eyes squinted and made daggers.

Sakura spun around as she put her kunai in hand,slicing the clone that stood behind her.

She muttered something,"..dame.."she stood,her mind searching just in case she missed him.

His chakra was not there,it started to piss her off,he could be anywhere, but she decided to do it the easy way.

Her hand tightened as she squeezed her glove,she gave a fierce yell and hit the ground with her monster strength.

Sweat glistened off of her as she heavily breathed in and out,she used up to much chakra.

It had only been two hours since breakfast and all she ate was an apple and some grapes,she wasn't a real person for breakfast anyway.

Her mind slowly came out to a halt when she saw who she was looking for came out.

In the midst of her standing there, she looked onward as her master walked towards her.

He looked out to the field,"How much have you used?"he asked quietly.Sakura stood up straight as she cleaned the sweat from her face,"a lot."

He looked back to her as he walked past her,her eyes followed his as he slowly went to sit down.

He finally sat down as she looked at him with a questioning look,she wondered why he would ask that.

She finally asked,"Why would you ask me that?"she smiled as she saw the look on her face when she was smirking.

He located the smile that played on her face,"why are you smirking?''he knew she was up to something.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see how you would react,and besides you still didn't answer my question."he stood up.

"Were going on a mission so rest until then."he finally turned around going thought the door,"..hmm..I wonder what kind of mission..Itachi doesn't usually take me on missions with him...wait..unless...no"her eyes went wide.

"ITACHI!GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"sakura bursted through the door until she hit something and fell back.

" ... .dame Itachi ...ass...uhhh..who hit me?that hurt."she groaned rubbing her head,"sorry but you shouldn't be yelling you know that sakura."Itachi growled lowly as he helped her up.

"WELL YOU SHOULD WATC-"her mouth was silenced by something soft as her face turned beat red.

"KJDFGREYGFHVH"Sakura was trying to yell,but he kept a tight grip on her chin.

He finally let go,"...Try being more quiet Sakura..you know I don't like to show to much affection to shut you up."he quietly whispered in her ear.

She was quiet for the last few minutes,"Well you could tried putting your hand over my mouth not your lips!"she quietly yelled.

He smirked and slowly bent down,"...I prefer that much better and besides,it always makes me hot for you.."he slowly walked past her.

Sakura went back to her room trying to forget that he kissed her,"He does that all the time_.."I can feel him still _smirking'

As she entered her room she slowly opened the door nob until she heard voices on the other side of the room.

Who would be in her room,the voices got lower,she could only hear some of thewords.

Sakura decided to open her door,only to find Deidara and Itachiin the middile if the room.

"Itachi what is Deidara doing here?"she slowly walked up to them to really see what the situation was.

Then she felt that someone grabbed her hand,Sakura halted for a moment to see who it was that did this.

Itachi took hold of her hand,"Itachi..."she looked as he stared at Deidara,deidara looked really pissed about something.

"Deidara you should go."Sakura said as shewaited for him to leave,something insiede told her that this wasn't good.Then she felt Itachi let go,her followed the back of his cloak.

"What was that about Itachi?"she sat on the bed cross lagged as she waited for what answer the Uchiha had.

He turned to look at her as he was taking off his cloak,"I don't want to talk about it."he walked to bathroom while turning the light on.

Water was heard as she spoke,"What do you mean you don't want to talk?'she yelled back to him looking at the doorway.

_'I know what might help me get my answer.._'She quickly got up and went to the doorway.

Itachi noticed this and made note never to leave the bathroom door open when Sakuras there.

"Itachi please tell me and maybe you'll get something out of it."she slowly walked behind him and she could feel him quiver from her touch.

"Please tell me.I'll be waiting on the bed."she walked out of the bathroom.

Itachi wouldn't play her game he doesn't have to tell her,but he decided it would be his choice.

Itachiwalked out of the bathroom and went to get dressed.

Sakura asked,"well aren't you going to tell me,I'm waiting."she sat up straight from the lack of strength trying to sit up.

She waited , but no answer,she kept asking but he kept ignoring her.

Fine he wanted it that way,he got it."Itachi."she said standing up behind him.

Still no answer.

"Itachi."

"Itachi..."

"ITACHI!"he finally heard her this time because he stood there looking annoyed as hell.

"Yes."he simply said as if nothing even happened.This annoyed her too,"If you won't tell me then leave."

Itachi stood his ground and was not going to leave just because Sakura didn't get her way.

"No."he said as emotionless as ever.Sakura finally gave up and went and sat on the bed.

She sighed to herself,Itachi won this time it was only because she was tired from the training this morning.

She hadn't noticed that he crawled on the other side of the bed,still in her thoughts she sighed once more until he spoke.

"Sakura go to sleep."he said as he closed his eyes putting his head on the pillow.

Sakura knew what mission she would be sent to do tomorrow because whenever Pain sent her and Itachi together,it would be something serious.

She was only fourteen now so she was ready for this mission,she hated this one because out of all the Akatski,they chose her, for an assassination mission.Sakura hadn't done one before.

Sakura yawned and got under the covers that felt soft especially when she cuddled next Itachi,she put her head on his arm as he turned the light out next to them.

He finally got into a comfortable position together,sakura sighed as she played with his that was spread across the pillow.

He put his arm around her waist and kiss her forhead.

"Itachi..'she cuddled closer to his chest,"..hmm."he said almost falling asleep,"...I .. .."she couldn't say it,not yet she needed to know.

"What's wrong..?'he said.She kissed his lips,"Never mind I tell you tomorrow..."she said.

"..hn.."he kissed her forehead and went to sleep wondering little about what she wanted to say.

Sakura closed her eyes slowly and a tear slid down her eyes,over her nose ,and over her cheek.

_'Tomorrow I'll tell him.. . maybe'she slowly fell asleep_.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think might happen tomorrow?Hm.Let me tell you that you might see someone in the story.**

**A.)Orochimaru**

**B.)Naruto**

**C.)Kabuto**

**D.)Sasuke**

**I want to know your answer and I'll update quiker.**


	3. The Assassination Mission

**Chapter 3-The Assassination Mission**

_It was raining as the wind was picking up,and a girl with pink hair and lifeless eyes with tears flowing across them, lay there._

_Her light.fragile body lay motionless,almost lifeless,waiting for what seemed like years for someone to come but know one did._

_She had never cried so hard in her life,but only this moment did it seem she could cry no more.She felt the rain fall on the ground ,only to be picked by the sounds of the trees swishing._

_Footsteps played inher mind only an elousion to her but it was real she didn't believe it,how could someone be in the rain._

_The footsteps stopped in front of her as she felt someone put something around her,she felt so warm and at the same it smelled so good,like pine cone._

_She closed her eyes as she waited to hear someone,but only when she looked up she saw a handsome face that had red eyes._

_"...Sasuke.."she said up waiting to see that it wasn't him that saved her,It was **him**,he would never do that to someone like her._

_"Who are you..?"she tried to understand who this was,it could only mean that,"...your his brother.."he slightly showed his features._

_Sakura could hear people coming their way,if they knew he was there,he would be arrested,she barely knew him,but its like she knew him her whole life._

_Sakura looked at him with worried eyes,"...we have to get out of here.."before she could finish he disappeared and jumped to a tree._

_Sakura was didn't know why he did this for her,but she held onto his shirt the whole time he jumped._

_She had know idea what his name was or if he knew hers.". . .Thank you.."she found herselfon the balcony of her house._

_He quietly opened the door that led to her room and set her down.Before he left she quickly held onto his hand._

_He looked back her as her reflection showed in the moon,"...Sakura.."she held onto it harder._

_"How do you know my name..?"she looked at him."I...know you because I've seen you before."_

_"What is yours?"she smiled quietly."Itachi Uchiha"he heard her laugh._

_"I'm sorry but thats a cute name,like weasel,can you be my weasel?"she said queitly while smileing._

_Itachi stiffened,"...ok..but I have to go.."he tryed but she kept a grip on his hand._

_"...don't leave please...don't leave me like Sasuke did.."she cried lowly._

_She felt arms hold her as hers went wide,"I won't leave you."she closed her eyes and smiled._

_She slowly hugged him back.Sha felt him let go and finally she looked at him waiting for what would happen next._

_He slowly leaned in and slowly closed the gap in between them,kissing her softly._

_He vanished leaving her a rose ,in hand.She still had his coat around her as she felt it reminding herself he left it._

_Sakura smelt like pine cone and sugar now,she wanted more of his sweet smell._

That was the night that he saved me,and the night before Sasuke left.'

Sakura mostioned around trying to feel the warmth that had left her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room,to find her ninja gear,clothes,cloak, and an apple on the end of her bed.

She hurried out of bed putting on her clothes,then cloak,then kunai pack,and she managed to eat the apple in time to get to the end of the gate.

The hideout wasn't very big so it was easier for her to get there in time.As she walked up to the gate she saw Itachi wating there waiting for her.

She walked up to him and the gates opened she slowly bent up and kissed his cheek.

He was suprised at this in the least but she didn't care he deserved it anyway for not telling her about what happened with Deidara and him yesterday.

"Lets go."he said jumping and disapearing at the same time,''Why is he in such a hurry."she said to herself.

Sakura wasn't ready for the mission she didn't even know who they would kill,probably someone who took a scroll or something.

"Itachi who are we going to kill?'she kept down just a little.

"Naruto Uzumaki."he waited for her reply.

Sakura knew that when she left Konoha she would never be their ally again but their enemy.

She didn't answer,but now she knew why he was in such a hurry,because ofhe was afraid that she mightshow to much emotion.

"Fine we'll get there as soon as possible.Lets just get over with it."she pascined her feet and wentforward.

Itachi noticed this and kept up with her.

* * *

Sorry this was really shortfor me.Hope you enjoy!


End file.
